Of Contracts and Aberrations (Eng)
by anai5
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is working as a financial manager in a successful company. He's about to be promoted as a CFO. There's just one thing standing on his way - Naruto Uzumaki, the second financial manager of the company. What will happen when they have to entertain a very peculiar investor in hopes of sealing an important deal? AU, SasuNaru & yaoi
1. The First

**Umm... So I decided to refresh my English skills and... Well.**

**So... Boy x Boy, sex and stuff. I don't own Naruto and Sasuke, but I do own all the other weird characters.**

**Feel free to point out my typos and all the mistakes in grammar.**

* * *

**The First**

Sasuke Uchiha pressed his hands on his forehead. His black eyes explored the papers on his desk in experienced manner, investigating the numbers. With a sigh he loosened his tie. _This is gonna take a while.  
_

Sasuke let his fingers travel slightly through his carefully styled jet-black hair while he made some corrections and notes on papers. He vaguely pondered if he had eaten anything proper after breakfast. He was feeling a little bit nauseous.

"Mister Uchiha? Are you still working? I-It's already half past eight!"

Sasuke lifted his flat stare from the papers to the woman standing by the door. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Woman looked lost. "What? N-No... I mean, yes… B-But I just– I was just worried. Since you always stay at the office even though everybody else has headed home..."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows in a bored manner. "It looks like your still here... If you have too much free time on your hands, you could use it wisely and get me the materials I need for the financial statement."

"I... I will do it first thing in the morning..."

Sasuke nodded and the woman hurried away.

_Stupid woman,_Sasuke almost muttered aloud. He was painfully aware of the fact that almost all of his female coworkers were desperately lusting after him and trying to get close to him with their artificial acts of concern.

_'Oh, mister Uchiha, you work waaay too much. Your shoulders look so stiff...'_

'_Mister Uchiha, I just happened to be driving past your house and decided to bring you these papers that you requested last week... '_

Sasuke snorted quietly and collected the papers back to the folders. He picked up his briefcase and turned off the lights.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the Sowenger IT Plc's financial managers. After graduating at the top of his class, both in high school and university, he had advanced on his career with amazing speed. At the age of 32 he was quickly reaching for the post of CFO in one of the most successful corporation in information technology.

Sasuke was rich and prosperous, and – as if that alone wouldn't have been enough to catch the attention of the ladies – he also was exceptionally good looking. His tall and muscular body fitted perfectly his exquisitely beautiful face. The piercing look in his dark eyes was the perfect contrast to his porcelain white skin.

Sasuke couldn't really understand why the women swarmed around him, since he had never shown even the smallest bit of interest towards those pitiful creatures. But no matter how coldly he rejected his persecutors, they just kept coming.

Sasuke opened the front door of his car with a sigh and tossed the briefcase to the backseat. He was looking forward to the peaceful quietness of his own house.

* * *

Monday started off like any other day – assistants, accountants and even cleaning ladies were making up excuses so they could stop by Sasuke's office.

Sasuke massaged his temples and downed his third cup of coffee. For a little while he even considered locking his door, but just about then his boss, Mister Sowenger, popped in.

"G'morning, Sasuke", Mr. Sowenger called out.

"Good morning, Mr. Sowenger."

"Already buried in a stack of papers, Sasuke? Hardworking, as always. Good... But I must request your assistance in the conference room. They just delivered doughnuts there."

Sasuke got up from his chair and straightened his jacket. "Yes, Sir."

They walked across the hallway to the conference room – Sasuke painfully aware of the stares his body attracted on the way. He wasn't completely sure whether he really heard a catcall or if it was just his imagination.

Mister Sowenger opened the door to the conference room.

"G'mfffn", was heard from the room. Sasuke sighed.

There, on the opposite side of the room, was Naruto Uzumaki, the second financial manager of the Sowenger Plc's. He had his mouth full of doughnut and a laid-back smile on his face. His lazy army-styled salutation seemed to make Mr. Sowenger smile.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto", Mr. Sowenger chuckled and took a seat at the end of the table. "It seems that you managed to get yourself out of the bed this time."

Naruto smiled and wiped some sugar from the corner of his mouth. "I had to. Irene told me there would be doughnuts."

Mister Sowenger laughed aloud, while Sasuke got seated at the table across from Naruto.

"So", Mr. Sowenger stated. "You both must be aware that Casper Clark is leaving us. It means that we have the post of the CFO to fill. I bet you have a hunch why I invited you here today."

Sasuke nodded simply. Naruto seemed to be concentrating on his next doughnut.

"I haven't been able to decide", Mr. Sowenger said, "which one of you would suit the job better. You both have done a lot for our company, so the decision isn't exactly easy. That's why I'm going to monitor you two very closely, so I'll be able to ensure that the right person gets promoted."

Sasuke nodded again. Naruto was absent-mindedly sucking sugar off of his fingers.

Mister Sowenger got up, picking the plate full of doughnuts with him. "Great! Go do your best."

Naruto gave a laugh. "Roger that, boss", he called out. Then he turned his smiling face towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke glared.

"Nothing. Just thought I should wish you luck. You'll need it. I will be the one who gets promoted!"

Sasuke couldn't stop the bored snort. "Yeah, right. You didn't even manage to get your tie straight."

Sasuke got up and walked to the door, while Naruto straightened his tie with a resentful look on his face. "Try to make sure that the reports on budgeting process are ready on time", Sasuke reminded before stepping out of the room.


	2. The Second

**Wow... I'm speechless. It seems that this story has earned 4 favs already!?  
That's so amazing. It really means a lot to me, because this is the first time that I have managed to put together enough courage to publish anything I've written in English. Thanks :)  
**

* * *

**The Second**

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his face. His eyes were painfully dry and the text on his computer screen was starting to look blurry. Headache was guaranteed and it wasn't even a lunch time yet.

Leaning back on his chair Sasuke stretched his back until he could hear a relieving snap. He got up from the chair, the stiffness in his muscles making him hiss. He wiped nonexistent dust off of his suit and decided that he needed coffee.

Sasuke sighed in defeat when he arrived to the doorway of the break room. He could hear laughter and muffled chatting carrying all the way to the hallway. He opened the door, cold expression on his face.

"-and then I asked if he was certain that we were really talking about the same person. Because Paris I know, doesn't know a thing about hotel business."

The room was filled with a new fit of laughter, and the sound made Sasukes head pound.

"Oh, Naruto. You are so lucky to be part of that kind of social circles", one woman on the couch cooed.

"I have to admit that I'm lucky", Naruto whispered, "but only because I get to work together with all of you lovely ladies."

An exaggerated 'aww' filled the room, when the ladies squeezed their coffee mugs to the point of almost breaking them. Naruto looked very pleased with himself.

Sasuke let out a fed up snort, and all eyes turned to him. Silence settled in the room while Sasuke headed to the coffee machine.

"Hey, Sasuke", Naruto called out.

Sasuke closed his eyes tiredly. "Wait until I get my coffee."

Naruto frowned. "Cheer up. You are ruining the atmosphere."

Sasuke picked up his coffee and headed to the door. "I'm not here to entertain. If you have something to say, stop by at my office."

At the safe quietness of his room, Sasuke stopped to enjoy his coffee.

He couldn't stand Naruto.

Naruto was from a wealthy family and his father practically owned the third of the city. Sasuke was certain that Naruto had gotten where he was today only because of his father's status. Naruto was only 30 years old and way too careless and WAY too irresponsible to have gotten so far otherwise. Naruto was too loud and too positive... And he flirted too much with women.

Sasuke sneered and downed rest of the coffee.

Naruto would show up at work without his tie, his blond hair messy and shirt wrinkled. He would be late from meetings… And when he did arrive on time, he would drag his motorcycle helmet with him. Naruto was too chatty with everybody and he would just smile his way out of trouble, mischievous glint in his blue eyes. Naruto seemed to be getting along with everybody and especially Mr. Sowenger was keen on him.  
Sasuke knew that he himself was much more qualified for the job, but for some reason he wasn't completely certain, if that was enough to get him promoted.

"Sassssssssuke!"

Sasuke sighed and lowered the empty coffee mug to the table. "Yes?"

Naruto slumped on the chair that was placed right across Sasuke. The blonde let his gaze travel around the room, finally landing on Sasuke. "Your room is amazingly boring."

"...It's neatly organized, unlike yours. Is that all you came here to say?"

"You're depressing."

"And you're burdensome."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I just came to inform you that the reports for the budgeting process are ready. At least my part is."

Sasuke blinked. "...Already?"

"Of course. A smart guy like me knows how to delegate, so I'm ready in no time!" Naruto winked. "Erica, Candice and Amy were very helpful. Even Meredith helped, when I mentioned how well her new blue stockings suited her horn-rimmed glasses."

With a snort Sasuke moved his gaze back to his computer screen. "Send me the copies."

"I will." Naruto got up from the chair and made his exit while whistling loudly.

Sasuke opened his desk drawer and started fishing for some painkillers.


	3. The Third

**Thanks for all the reviews :) They really mean a lot to me.**

**I know that the plot is developing pretty slowly, but I like to think that the things I'm trying to bring up in the beginning are too important to leave out.**

**And what comes to 'action'... Well, we are getting there :D Chapter 4 will be a little bit longer, so hopefully I get it done by next Monday.**

**/Hopefully I did catch all the grammar mistakes. I wrote this at work, and even though I really tried my best while checking this later... I don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

The week went on and Sasuke was completely absorbed in his work – which of course wasn't unusual. But it was unusual that Sasuke was tired. And by Friday he was exhausted.

Angry look in his black eyes he started the day by marching to the vending machine that was situated at the end of the corridor. He pressed a button and picked up a can of energy drink. The coffee didn't seem to be working at all.

Sasuke grimaced at the overly sweet and artificial taste. _Maybe coffee with a load of sugar would have been a less creepy option..._

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"...Naruto."

Naruto stopped next to Sasuke and leaned casually on the vending machine. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt all the way to the elbow, revealing a word 'free' inked on the inside of his wrist. Sasuke grimaced at the corny choice, but when he looked at the man standing in front of him, he had to admit that the word really did describe him.

Naruto stretched drowsily, finally focusing his gaze on Sasuke's direction. "You look stressed out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right... Is that an energy drink?"

Sasuke glanced at the beverage in his hand as if it had magically just appeared there. "So it seems", he muttered.

"Weird", Naruto mused. "I have never seen you drink anything else but coffee. Just when you think you know someone..."

Sasuke gave a questioning look to the younger man, but Naruto didn't seem to notice – He was too focused on ordering a Yankie bar. The blonde opened the wrapper with dramatic gesture and showed half of the bar in his mouth while starting to head back to his office.

"If you need sugar", Naruto winked and said, "you should try chocolate."

Sasuke glared at Naruto's receding back.

* * *

Sasuke had just managed to sit down on his chair and he was about to open his computer when Mr. Sowenger barged in.

"Sasuke! Emergency meeting in Naruto's office. Now!"

Sasuke raised his brow in surprise, but Mr. Sowenger had already dashed away. Sasuke got up reluctantly and headed towards Naruto's office.

The room was as messy as always. Folders were lying around on top of the table, the desk drawers were half open and something that looked like a pair of mud covered sneakers had been thrown in the corner. Since all the chairs were buried under the papers, Sasuke decided that he didn't really need to take a seat.

Mister Sowenger looked worried when he seated himself awkwardly on one of the chairs. He let his eyes travel from Sasuke to Naruto and back. "As you know", he started, "I'll be celebrating my anniversary this weekend."

Sasuke stared blankly at his employer.

"Anywayyy..." Mister Sowenger continued. "There has been some urgent changes considering Mr. Igleheart's willingness to fund our product development."

Even Naruto seemed to pay attention. Alfred Igleheart was a very wealthy elderly gentleman, who happened to be unnaturally interested in the newest information technology. A deal with Igleheart was something that many dreamed of, and Mr. Sowenger had striven towards some kind of co-operation for a long time.

"Is he willing?" Sasuke asked.

Mister Sowenger nodded. "At least he's willing to negotiate. He contacted me today. But because of well known reasons I won't be able to meet him..."

Naruto rose from his seat. "You mean you want us to–?"

"Exactly! I managed to book him a suite at the Cowlstock's holiday resort. I suppose you are aware that Igleheart is most distinctive person and widely known from his reputation as a party animal." Mister Sowenger smiled. "I have also made reservations for you two. You will be staying at the hotel from Saturday to Monday. You get to show him that we are just as fun loving and easygoing as he is!"

Sasuke swallowed hard but managed to nod.

Mister Sowenger patted him on the shoulder. "I trust you both completely. I will send your schedules via e-mail, but I suggest that you get ready to start your Saturday morning on a scenic cruise."

Sasuke swallowed again.


	4. The Fourth

**Uh-oh :D I may have promised to upload this on Monday, but it kinda slipped my mind. I was pretty busy at work, plus I've been working out like crazy at the gym. But now, finally, I managed to go this over and look for typos etc... Hopefully I managed to hunt them down.**

**Thanks for everybody who has added this story to alerts and favs and what not :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

On Saturday morning Sasuke backed his bags and drove all the way to the Cowlstock's holiday resort. He was feeling even more irritated than normally – if that was even possible. He just couldn't stand the idea of going on a scenic cruise, or playing golf or worst of all: going clubbing... Yes, clubbing. Igleheart was way over 60 years old – why would he want to go clubbing?!

At the hotel Sasuke handed his car keys to the hotel worker. After checking in he took a seat at the lobby, waiting for Naruto. It was five minutes past nine in the morning – Igleheart would arrive at ten.

At 9:45 AM Naruto made his entrance. He was dressed up in a black leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans, immediately drawing attention to himself. Sasuke frowned when Naruto started chatting with a female receptionist. The woman was blushing and fidgeting, playing nervously with her hair.

Sasuke stood up when Naruto headed towards him. The latter seemed to be in a good mood and didn't seem to pay attention to the way Sasuke was scanning his clothes.

"Hi", Naruto greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted with disapproval. "...Hurry up and go change your clothes. You look like some rebellious teenager."

"Come on, Sasuke. We're here to have fun. Maybe_ you_ should change into something more... comfortable." Naruto let his gaze linger on Sasuke's immaculate suit. "But on the other hand, _comfortable_ doesn't seem to fit in your vocabulary."

Sasuke was going to enlighten Naruto about how they definitely weren't there to have fun, but before he had the time to open his mouth, Mr. Igleheart decided to show up.

Igleheart was a tall and bony guy, and his overly long grey hair was sticking out in every direction. He was dressed in an orange T-shirt with Hawaii print. He had pink rimmed sunglasses on. Igleheart's mousy assistant was left to take care of the checking in while Igleheart was busy studying hotel's layout.

"Mister Igleheart!" Naruto marched towards the older man. Sasuke followed, feeling just a little bit out of place.

"Good morning. I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Sowenger's IT. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, my boy, likewise!" Igleheart greeted in a carefree manner. He shifted his eyes to Sasuke. "And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Igleheart took Sasuke's extended hand, shaking it politely. For a moment he looked thoughtful. "Why are you dressed in a suit?" He finally asked.

Naruto jabbed Sasuke with his elbow. "He just arrived from a meeting, so he didn't have the time to change his clothes", Naruto lied.

Sasuke gave a not-so-grateful look to his co-worker.

"Yes, yes of course", Igleheart stated. "Hurry up and go change into something normal. I think I will go eat some breakfast while we're waiting for you. Alistair, come."

The assistant followed Igleheart like a puppy.

Naruto gave a smug smile. "Hurry up, then. Or do you maybe need some help with changing?"

* * *

Sasuke was feeling queasy and naked. He had changed into "normal" clothes as requested, but the outfit made him twitch. He was way out of his element. Yes, he had a lot of casual clothes even though he only wore suits. His mother had this weird urge to drag Sasuke with her whenever she went shopping. She would force him to buy clothes that "normal young men wear".

Sasuke cursed under his breath and tried to straighten his sleeves. He had chosen a dark gray shirt and burgundy cardigan. He didn't really know why, but he had let his hair settle more freely. He wasn't wearing a tie, but a dark necklace was hanging from his neck. He had put on a pair of black jeans, and they probably bothered him the most. He shook his head, trying to remember the last time when he had worn jeans. In high school?

Low whistle yanked Sasuke out of his thoughts. Naruto was standing a few feet away, gawking shamelessly at Sasuke's clothing.

"Who would have guessed..."

Sasuke snorted. "Guessed what? That I own something else than suits?"

"Well, yeah", Naruto laughed. "It's almost as astonishing as the fact that for once you look... humane."

Naruto seated himself casually on the couch's armrest and stretched. Sasuke noticed that the blonde had given up his leather jacket and was now wearing a deep blue pullover. For some reason Sasuke's eyes got fixated on Naruto's tattoo which was clearly visible albeit the bulky watch Naruto had on his wrist.

Sasuke turned his gaze elsewhere so it wouldn't look like he was staring. For some reason his cheeks felt quite warm.

Just a few moments later Igleheart and Alistair arrived, and they all headed towards the harbor.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a stony brink of a fountain and laughing harder than ever before. Sasuke was glaring at him with murder in his eyes, but Naruto just laughed harder.

"Ahaha, my stomach... God, it hurts! Haha, who would have thought that– ahaha –that y-you would suffer from seasickness! Ahahah!"

Sasuke leaned his head on his hands and tried to ignore his colleague. The scenic cruise had been pure torture. Sasuke had spent it by laying on a deck chair, both shivering with cold and sweating at the same time. Every little wave that rocked the ship had made his insides turn around. Even now, on the solid ground, he could still feel the swaying of the ship. He felt nauseous sitting there, listening how Naruto was gasping for air in the midst of his laughter.

Naruto had stayed with Sasuke while Igleheart had demanded Alistair to take him to a local ice cream bar. At first Sasuke had been grateful that his blond co-worker had kept him company, but now…

Naruto wiped tears from his eyes. "Ah, I shall remember this day as long as I live. Mighty Sasuke Uchiha defeated by seasickness."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and wondered why he hadn't thrown Naruto overboard when he would have had the chance.

An hour later, when Igleheart had had enough ice cream, Alistair announced that his master didn't really feel like playing golf but would prefer a wine tasting a lot more.

Sasuke, on the other hand, would have preferred some time alone in his room. There were too many people around, and too much laughter and noises. And too many women who tried to flirt with him…

It was already late in the afternoon, when they finally returned back to the hotel. Igleheart had enjoyed the wine tasting visibly more than the others, and Alistair had to support him while they walked through the lobby.

"Nnnnarutoh", Igleheart uttered. "After the dinner we shall head to the city! Nightlife, here we come! Be prepared to party~!"

Naruto nodded simply and Igleheart snickered, motioning Naruto to come closer. "Tell your friend that he should relax. Otherwise we will be required to spice up his drink a little bit. You know, with drugs", Igleheart whispered so loudly that Sasuke could hear the words without any difficulty.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "I'll do my best."


	5. The Fifth

**Aaa, I'm so exited! I mean... 21 of you has added this story to their alerts _and_ this story already has SIX favs! I'm really glad that I could overcome my fears and finally be able to publish something in English. I know that my grammar is far from good, but I'm doing my best and trying to fix my mistakes... I hope I'm getting better :D  
**

**Oh, and I wanna thank each and every one of you who has left a review. They almost make my heart leap out of my chest - that's how happy I get.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Sasuke had never set his foot in a night club. He couldn't understand who would voluntarily spent their time in a shady place filled with lousy music, and watch people hump each other on the dance floor. Cheap drinks didn't really tempt him either.

Clenching his hands into fists Sasuke reminded himself about the promotion. Naruto seemed to be getting along with Igleheart just fine... And, even if Sasuke didn't want to admit it, he was a little bit intimidated by that blond haired idiot.

Sasuke glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in all black, with casual pants and a shirt. He had kept the necklace from the earlier. Uneasily he tampered with the buttons of his shirt, incapable to decide how far up he should button them. Fed up with his musing, he figured that exposed skin would make him seem laid back in a way that would keep Mr. Igleheart's mouth shut. _Can't say I'm too formal now, can you..._

Tiredly Sasuke run his fingers through his hair and left the room, heading to the lobby. He noticed that Naruto was already sitting around on the couch, as relaxed as always. Sasuke wasn't sure if his eyes were lying, or if Naruto was really wearing pants that were made of leathery-kind of material... On the other hand he didn't really want to find out. He lifted his eyes back up to Naruto's black T-shirt, concentrating on walking towards the couch.

When Sasuke seated himself opposite to Naruto, he could practically feel the blonde's eyes on him. He tried not to be botherd by the way those blue eyes were taking in even the smallest details in his clothes, but in the end he couldn't help the fed up sigh that left his lips. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "Nothing. You just don't look very relaxed, that's all."

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying his best not to snap back. How could he be relaxed? He was far from his comfort zone, and in a moment he would just get pushed farther...

They had to wait nearly half an hour before Igleheart was ready to leave. He was dressed in a disturbingly purple suit that he had accessorized with huge sunglasses. Alistair followed his boss in a neat gray suit.

"Well then", Igleheart announced. "Our limousine awaits!"

On their way out Igleheart patted Naruto on the shoulder in a friendly manner. Sasuke, who followed behind them, couldn't help the sour expression that was taking over his face. Now that he thought about it... That old man had been all over Naruto pretty much the whole day... Not that Sasuke cared, of course. He was just worried about the promotion.

The limousine was parked in front of the main entrance. A very pompous looking driver opened the car's door so they could step in. When they all were seated, mister Igleheart casted a wide smile on his face. "Nightlife, ahoy!" He hollered.

Sasuke tried his best not to get irritated, but he could already feel a vein pulsing on his temple. He glanced at Naruto, but the younger man didn't look even a little bit annoyed, which made Sasuke's mood even worse.

* * *

Their destination was the hottest night club in town, Azure, which of course was Igleheart's request. The place was exactly what Sasuke had expected. The music was so loud he could feel it hitting his face. The dance floor was filled with wiggly figures and the air was thick with cheap perfume and alcohol.

There wasn't much light, if you didn't count in the blue and orange effect lights. Wide shelves covered the walls and were filled with bottles that sparkled in every color possible.

They traveled up a short set of stairs up to the VIP -section where they had reserved a table. Igleheart sat down in a huge leather chair and immediately a staff member brought two bottles of champagne to the table. With a smooth gesture Igleheart motioned a female worker to come closer. Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying but the woman smiled, nodded and hurried off.

Scoffing, Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the couch and let his eyes explore the room. He was concentrating on the glossy ornaments on the walls when suddenly a warm breath swept over his ear. His whole body tensed. He could hear Naruto's voice through music.

"I told you to stop moping!"

Sasuke tried his best not to look too disturbed by the fair haired idiot who was intruding his personal space. Something about the younger man's presence made him want to run away – and an Uchiha never ran away from anything! However, Sasuke decided to follow Naruto's advice (just this once) and hide his resentment.

The woman from earlier returned, holding a tray filled with shots on her hand. The shots were made of some kind of blackishly purple thick liquid that didn't look even the least bit inviting. Sasuke could already imagine the taste – overly sweet and maybe bitter, barely hiding the strong aftertaste of alcohol.

"Alright!" Igleheart's voice could easily be heard over the music. "Bottoms up!"

Sasuke stared at the two shots that were now resting in front of him on the table. He didn't drink often and when he did, he was sticking with wine. He was willing to sit this one out when he saw from his peripheral vision how Naruto was downing his first shot, a happy grin on his face.

Sasuke swallowed dryly. _Oh well_, he thought, and holding his breath downed the first shot. The liquid burned his throat but he was trying not to grimace. He closed his eyes, and feeling determined, downed the second one. He gave a challenging grin to Naruto.


	6. The Sixth

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you won't go anywhere even though this chapter might be a disappointment (=no sex (yet)).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Sasuke was feeling pleasantly hazy and too tired to get disturbed by the people swaying on the dance floor. He was contently sipping champagne and occasionally twitching his fingers that felt tingly. At times he even remembered to give evil glares to women who dared to come too close.

Igleheart and Alistair had vanished somewhere and Naruto looked a bit too happy while dancing with a voluptuous blonde...

Sasuke snorted and poured himself more champagne.

"Saaaaasukeee!"

Sasuko lifted his eyes up to meet Naruto... and the blond haired woman snickering next to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to turn his attention back to his drink. The attempt was futile, however, when familiar warm breath ghosted over his ear. Sasuke could feel the goose bumps taking over his skin.

"C'mon, let's dance! If Iglehaart returns and sees you sitting around with that bored look on your–"

"_Igleheart_", Sasuke corrected while pondering how much Naruto had drank already.

"I don't care! Come onnn..."

"No."

Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's arm and yanked him off of the couch. "Stop arguing and do as I say."

"No. I don't dance."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What's the worst that could happen if you'd just loosen up a bit?"

Sasuke frowned. "Leave me alone."

Naruto hardened his hold on Sasuke's arm. "Tiffany, help me with this."

The woman giggled and gripped Sasuke's other arm, helping Naruto in his attempt to drag Sasuke to the dance floor.

Sasuke couldn't help wondering how firm hold that woman had. His arm would probably get bruises... Angrily he massaged the aching arm while trying to dodge numerous people who were swaying their hands in the air.

"That's not dancing", said a low voice, right next to his ear.

Sasuke was just about to ask Naruto if he even _knew_ what personal space was, when his heart completely stopped – _Naruto_ was casually adjusting his hands on Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, or if the blonde had gone totally mad. The hands felt too real to be a hallucination, though...

Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke's back. "Move your hips", was uttered straight into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke could feel himself tensing with horror. He was painfully aware how the slick material of Naruto's pants pressed against him when the younger man rocked with the music.

Naruto's fingers pressed even more tightly on Sasuke's hips.

"_Move_."

Sasuke could almost feel something snap in his brain. Quickly he pushed Naruto away and took a few steps back. "Don't touch me", he hissed and turned around, in hopes of leaving the dance floor. He had to get away or he would do something that he would most definitely regret – like beating that idiot into a bloody pulp.

Sasuke couldn't hear anything through the rush of blood in his veins, but he knew that Naruto followed him. He didn't get far when a hand gripped his sleeve, stopping him.

Sasuke turned around to face the annoyed look in Naruto's blue eyes.

"What is your problem?" Naruto asked. "You just don't know how to have a good time, do you?"

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. _How boring of me not to consider being molested a 'good time'_, he thought but didn't get a chance to voice his opinion when Alistair surged towards them.

"We have to leave – right now! Alf– _Mister_ Igleheart has caused some trouble."

"What–?"

"I'll explain later, we really should go. NOW."

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the bathroom, washing his face with cold water. He was having some difficulties with focusing his eyes, so he decided to skip the shower. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes before slumping on to the bed.

He almost chuckled out loud thinking how it had only taken a few hours for Igleheart to get banned from Azure. _Well_, he thought. _What else can you expect if you decide to feel up the bartender..._


	7. The Seventh

**I'm almost scared to post this chapter. Well, because this story is turning out to be such a tease :D Oh boy. I keep telling myself that because of the plot business is just as important as the sex... **

**Ah, but I'm really amazed... This story has 2022 views! I always thought that if I get 500 I will be super happy. Now I don't know what to think :D I just really wanna thank you all!**

**Nadia Smurf: _Thanks :D I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but I'm only have time to write when I'm working (I'm an amazing employee, I know :'D)._**

**THExCAGELING: _I know that feeling__!__ I feel like such a bad person for keeping you all waiting :D_  
**

******Chria: _Haha, thank you :) I really like Igleheart too... But he's a little bit irritating character to write._  
**

******Black Rabbit-Mega Pig: _It's really difficult for me to write Naruto's character... He's just too cheery and what not. I think he wants everyone to be laid back and happy, so that's why he keeps pestering Sasuke._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

The next day turned out to be a quite tolerable one, and Sasuke was very pleased with himself when he headed downstairs to dinner. He was almost starting to get along with Igleheart (never mind the fact that he couldn't stand the weird millionaire). At least Igleheart was having actual conversations with him. They even had something in common - earlier that day on the golf course their conversation had shifted to movies, and it had occurred that both Sasuke and Igleheart were big fans of old French movies.

Sasuke had to choke down a chuckle when he recollected the silence that had engulfed the golf course when Naruto had declared to be a fan of Guy Ritchie's movies.

Fixing his tie, Sasuke stopped in front of a small dining hall that had been reserved for their group. He was pretty sure that Naruto would give him some snide remarks about the suit, but dinner was dinner. He wasn't going to give up his suit.

Sasuke stepped in to the dining room in order to make sure that everything was ready and as Igleheart had requested. To his surprise Naruto was already inside, sitting at the table and wrinkling the tablecloth with his elbows. Sasuke spared a tired glance towards him. "Elbows off the table, idiot", he scolded, even though he was secretly pleased that even his carefree colleague had bothered to wear a suit.

Naruto huffed and stood up, placing the chair neatly back to its right place. Sasuke thought he heard the blonde mumble something unkind under his breath when he walked closer to stand next to Sasuke. Sasuke stood still, trying to ignore the tingling sensation he was getting. He didn't really want to stop to analyze the situation. Feeling uneasy he took one step away from Naruto, just to get some space between them.

"Weird", Naruto murmured. "You really do look different in a suit."

Sasuke raised his brow in a questioning manner.

The blonde shrugged. "You just look like you're trying to hide something..."

Sasuke was going to express his estimation on Naruto's armchair psychology, when Mr. Igleheart opened the door and stepped in. Sasuke couldn't help thinking that the millionaire in question was amazingly good at interrupting conversations... Especially the ones he was having with Naruto.

"Good evening", Igleheart proclaimed and headed straight to the table. He sat down and waved to the waiter to come closer. "I'm starving. What should I have…? Ah, the dessert menu! Gimme!"

Sasuke and Naruto got seated, watching in amusement how Igleheart mulled over the menu.

"Lobster here is exquisite", Sasuke remarked, hoping to speed up Igleheart's decision.

"Oh, I could never say no to lobster!"

The dinner proceeded smoothly. Sasuke couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Naruto when the blonde chose a completely unsuitable wine with his food – and of course Naruto had to retaliate with some childish name-calling... Which seemed to amuse Igleheart greatly.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt your lovers' quarrel, but we should probably talk about the contract", the man said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Indeed, Sir", Sasuke admitted. "I suppose we can skip straight to details..."


	8. The Eight

**Here comes chapter eight! This chapter is my personal favorite so far, and I think you might know why :'D**

* * *

****

Chapter 8.

After the dinner all three of them stepped into a salon to enjoy some refreshments and to talk some more. The waitress had brought over some tea that was now lying forgotten on the table since Igleheart had demanded something stronger.

Sasuke didn't know how much he had been drinking, but his hands felt awfully hot and restless... Their discussion had shifted from business to God knows what – he didn't really feel like paying attention anymore. Whit a sigh he loosened his tie.

Naruto had lifted his feet up on to the coffee table and was in a heated debate with Igleheart. Sasuke was quite certain that the subject was football or something like that. Igleheart was giggling and sipping even more whiskey.

"Those bitches couldn't win even if... Even if they had motorized super rocket jet pack thingies on their backs!" Naruto announced, managing to catch Sasuke's attention.

Igleheart laughed and poured the remains of his drink down his throat. "It– It would be pleassh... pleashant to continue our little talk, boysh, but I think I should go check up on Ali-stair~!"

Sasuke helped the older man up. "Mister Igleheart, you still haven't confirmed if you're willing to sign the contract..."

"Ah", Igleheart recalled. "Indeed... I t-think I'll sleep late tomorrow... But justtt a little bit. Let's say... We shall sign the... the papers at two o'clock in the afternoon..."

"Yes, Sir."

"Enough with that… Don't call me 'sir'", Igleheart slurred. "We shall meet at the lobby then... Nighty night!"

Sasuke shook his head and sat back down next to Naruto, who was completely concentrated on the drink in his hand. Sasuke reached out to grip his own drink (even though he knew that he shouldn't be drinking any more).

"He's nice", Naruto murmured.

"Who?"

"Igleheat!"

"_Iglehearthhh_."

Naruto snorted with contempt. "You are so annoying... Always correcting. You must think you're so much better than anyone else."

Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto kept going. "You – You are boring. You only love your work."

Sasuke spared a sideways glance to the man sitting next him, even though he couldn't really focus his gaze. "Some of us have to work for our money."

"What did you say?"

Sasuke sighed and set his palm on an armrest in order to help himself off of the couch. He didn't manage to do so, however, since Naruto's hands fastened themselves on his shirt collar.

"How dare you", Naruto whispered. "If you mean to imply that my success is only because of my father…"

Naruto's voice was dangerous but Sasuke didn't care. "I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you straight out."

A red light flashed behind Sasuke's eyes when Naruto's fist collided with his jaw. Without thinking Sasuke returned the punch, hitting the other man wherever he could manage. Naruto retaliated, knocking Sasuke off the couch and to the floor.

Sasuke didn't have time to do anything, when Naruto was already hovering over him and gripping his collar again. Sasuke squeezed his own hands around Naruto's wrist, trying to yank them off of his shirt.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer. "How dare you", he murmured slowly.

Sasuke could smell the alcohol lingering on Naruto's breath, and the sudden closeness of their faces made him confused. He kept quiet, following Naruto's blue eyes that now were traveling around his face, finally stopping on his mouth. Sasuke knew what was going to happen, but still he was chocked when Naruto kissed him.

The kiss was violent and sloppy. Their lips were sliding against each other and at some point Naruto's teeth scraped Sasuke's lower lip, making Sasuke sigh both from pain and pleasure. He could feel Naruto tightening his hold on Sasuke's collar, deepening the kiss even more.

Sasuke knew that he should have been resisting, but for some unknown and exhilarating reason he just wrapped his hands around Naruto's backside, squeezing his toned buttocks slightly and drawing the blond haired man even closer.

Naruto let out a small sigh when Sasuke's hands found their way under the his shirt. When Naruto leaned closer, Sasuke could definitely feel something hard pressing against his thigh. Suddenly he was very aware how tight his own trousers were becoming.

When the urge to breath forced them apart, Naruto seized the moment and helped Sasuke up.

Impatiently Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and pulled him closer. The moan that escaped Naruto's lips when their hips touched was filled with lust, making Sasuke grow even harder. He was vaguely aware of the tea tray that was smashed to the floor when they stumbled towards the elevator, still absorbed in their kiss.


End file.
